


Kissing Lesson

by winterstrvnge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strange is a dork, Tony is a luxury few can afford, and they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstrvnge/pseuds/winterstrvnge
Summary: Stephen Strange needs a tutorial on how to kiss and who better to teach him than Tony Stark!





	Kissing Lesson

“Tony, I need your help,” A tall, lanky boy appeared at the doorway of a dorm room, hardly getting his sentence out through his panting. Tony turned his desk chair and looked up to see his roommate hunched over on a verge of some kind of asthma attack, gripping the door frame. 

“I was studying for a very important- did you run here?” Tony scanned his roommate’s face, then the door of any sign of a danger he could’ve been escaping and potentially brought to their room. 

“Y-yes now will you help me?” The boy trudged over to Tony pulling up a desk chair to face Tony’s. 

“I dunno you look like you’ve got it handled, I’ll be getting back to my textbook now,” Tony chuckled and started to turn his chair back around before he felt it stop abruptly. His chair was swung back around and he was met with an eager red face. 

“Tony please I will never ask for anything again, ever and I’ll- uhh,” he scanned the room and his eyes landed on a hamper of dirty clothes. “I’ll do your laundry for a whole week!” 

“Hm very tempting but, my services are in high demand and the offer is far too low for my quality…,” Tony watched his roommate’s face fall, he couldn’t help but noticed the sadness in his baby blue eyes: Tony’s weakness. 

“Tonnnnnnyy c’ mon…ah two weeks of laundry and I’ll…stop doing my yoga routine while you’re in the room!” The boy leaned closer and eventually dropped his head into Tony’s lap, “please,” his final muffled plea was enough to make Tony surrender. 

“Okay I’ll help you, now, get your head off my dick,” Tony laughed pulling his roommate up by his shoulders.

“Right, sorry.” The boy’s face flushed with pink.

“So, my sweet Stephen, what is troubling you?” Tony crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back in his desk chair. 

“I need to learn how to, uh how do I say this…um kiss,” Stephen mumbled the last part, looking away from Tony’s curious eyes. 

“I’m sorry Stephen can you speak up, I’m afraid I missed that last part,” Tony smirked at Stephen’s panicked reaction. 

“You heard me a douchebag, I need you to teach me how to kiss,” Stephen hissed sternly as he straightened his back, sitting properly in his chair; he liked doing this to remind Tony who is exactly was the bigger man. 

“There was a very pretty girl in the library who asked me to go get coffee with her, I want to be prepared for anything.” Stephen immediately shrunk back down again, his cheeks began to flush pink again.

“Stephen, baby, relax. You came to the right man,” Tony moved forward and poked Stephen’s chest. “You listen to my tips, and you will be a kissing wizard,” Tony sat back in his chair. “I suggest you write some of this stuff down.” Stephen nodded looking at the desk behind Tony reaching past him, grabbing the notebook that was near Tony's textbook. 

“Woah Woah what do you think you’re doing? Not only are you in my personal space, buddy, but those are my notes,” Tony barely squeezed out his objection under the weight of Stephen’s torso. 

“I got so nervous I left my bag in the library,” Stephen’s face was centimeters away from Tony’s which Tony didn’t object. Stephen went back in his chair and prepped his pen,” Okay let’s start.”

“Alright I would assume you have already schmoozed this girl enough to even have a chance to kiss her so we will fast forward a little bit,” Tony began, and Stephen listened closely, scribbling down Tony’s words like they were gospel. “Next you wanna lean in and compliment her eyes, make her feel nice because being that close to someone can make you feel uncomfortable…especially when they’re seeing a face like yours.”

“Hurtful,” Stephen wrote frantically not even looking up at Tony. 

Tony chuckled, “Okay next, you wanna lean in, eyes closed, and BOOM you lock lips and nature takes over,” Tony slammed his hands down on his lap, “End of the lesson! I expect payment to start at the end of this week!” 

“Wait! That can’t be all?” Stephen looked up from his notes, pointing at the three lines of text he wrote. “You barely helped!”

“Well what else ca-,” Before Tony could say any more, Stephen pulled Tony by his shirt cutting him off with his mouth, kissing Tony hard until Tony relaxed into it. Stephen sucked lightly on Tony’s bottom lip, invoking a small whimper from him. Tony's hands reached for Stephen's neck pulling him in closer, Stephen wrapping his arms around Tony's torso. Tony licked Stephen's lip asking for permission to enter his mouth, Stephen obeyed Tony and let his tongue dance with Tony's. Stephen pulled away but only far enough to where their noses barely touched.

“Your eyes are such a warm brown for someone so cold,” Stephen whispered. 

Tony giggled, “You got the steps out of order, but otherwise, pretty good I guess,” Tony cleared his throat, patting his shirt crease away that Stephen had made. The two sat in silence for another second before the two boys leaned back in their chairs. 

“So um that wasn’t weird right?” Stephen spoke sheepishly, after several more minutes of awkward silence.

“No, no I was just helping like you asked, right?” Tony responded, unable to look at Stephen in the eyes. 

“Yeah yeah of course…,” Stephen rubbed his neck

"You don't have to stop doing yoga, by the way, I kinda like the view." 

"Oh, ohh... I'll keep that in mind, but do I still have to do your laundry?"

"Yes, we made a deal."Tony smiled, sweetly.

“Fine but, can we do it again?” Stephen pouted.

“You know what they say, practice makes perfect,” Tony says practically lunging forward to bring Stephen back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people!
> 
> I decided to do another itty bitty fic, but this time with ironstrange
> 
> I wanted to do something dialogue-heavy just to spice it up a little 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed dorky Stephen and suave Tony :)


End file.
